warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Reliquia del Vacío
Las Reliquias del Vacío son objetos Orokin que pueden ser abiertos para revelar valiosos tesoros que se hayan encerrados dentro, completando misiones de Fisura. Son el principal medio para conseguir la partes Prime y Formas. VoidProjectionsIronD.png|''Lith'' VoidProjectionsBronzeD.png|''Meso'' VoidProjectionsSilverD.png|''Neo'' VoidProjectionsGoldD.png|''Axi'' Adquisición Se consiguen como recompensas en las misiones - sobre todo misiones sin fin (defensas, interceptaciones, supervivencias, excabaciones) aunque algunas misiones, como espionajes, tienen una probabilidad de dar una Reliquia una vez finalizada. También podemos encontrar paquetes de reliquias que pueden adquirirse de los Sindicatos por puntos de sindicato, o en el Mercado por Platinum. Las reliquias del Vacío pueden ser intercambiadas entre jugadores. Ddesde la Actualización Espectros en el camino las anteriores Llaves del Vació, se convirtieron en las Reliquias del Vacío. Uso Puede equiparse una Reliquia por jugador para su uso en una misión de Fisura, aparecera una plantilla de selección de reliquia dependiendo del tipo de misión de Fisura que se haya seleccionado y de esta forma elegir la Reliquia deseada antes de comenzar la misión. Al hacer clic en "Aceptar" cuando se inicia la votación de la misión de fisura, aparecerá el menú de selección de reliquias que le permitirá seleccionar una sola reliquia para dicha misión. En misiones sin fin, las reliquias pueden seleccionarse una vez terminada cada rotación. Este menú de selección de reliquias ofrecerá exclusivamente reliquias que coincidan con el tipo de misión seleccionada (por ejemplo, las reliquias Lith para las misiones de la era Lith), y no se podrán refinar dentro de la misión, por lo que se debe hacer antes de iniciar cada misión. Al igual que con las alertas, si el nodo de la misión donde se encuentra la Fisura de Vacío no se ha desbloqueado (completar la misión al menos una vez), los jugadores no podrán entrar en la misión y, por lo tanto, no se les pedirá que equipen una Reliquia. If the mission is completed after cracking the Void Relic, followed by a successful extraction, each of the players' equipped Relics will display one of the potential rewards from their Relic's rewards table, with each player's reward being independent of their teammate's rewards depending on their equipped Relic and drop chance. All players with a Relic equipped can then choose which of the up to four rewards on offer they want to keep – either the one from their own relic or one from those of the other players. After the rewards are chosen, the Relics equipped by all players are consumed. Relics that are not opened during the mission are not consumed. Refinement Each item in a Relic's reward pool is assigned a certain drop chance, which determines the likelihood of them being chosen after completing a Void Fissure mission, displayed by a blue bar in the Void Relic Refinement screen – the higher the bar, the higher the drop chance. These chances can be improved for rarer items through refinement. To perform refinement, players must complete the Mars Junction mission on Earth and install the Void Relic Segment they receive in their Orbiter. They must then collect Void Traces in Void Fissure missions, which are rewarded after collecting 10 Reactants in fissure missions. With Void Traces, players can use the Orbiter's refinement function to upgrade a single Relic from "Intact" to "Exceptional" (25 Traces), "Flawless" (50 Traces), or "Radiant" (100 Traces). With each refinement tier, the chance for obtaining rarer items in the refined Relic's reward table is raised while the more common ones' chance is lowered. After refinement, the newly refined Relic will be separated from the stack of Intact Relics. Only Intact Relics can be refined; Exceptional or Flawless Relics cannot be further refined to Flawless or Radiant. VoidProjectionsGoldD.png|''Intacta'' (Predeterminado) 1lvl.png|''Excepcional'' (25 Vestigios) 2lvl.png|''Perfecta'' (50 Vestigios) 3lvl.png|''Radiante'' (100 Vestigios) Drop chances According to user datamining,VoiD_Glitch, DATAMINED VOID RELIC RARITY WEIGHTS + SCALING AND OPERATION, Reddit, 10 July 2016 refinement affects drop chances as follows: A group of 4 players with relics of the same refinement level has the following chances to obtain a rare item: "Expected" refers to expected value; 4-player groups opening very large numbers of relics can expect to receive a rare item for each of this many relics used. "90%" refers to confidence; a 4-player group looking for one rare item has a 90% chance to find it without using more than this many relics (but they might use fewer). A group of four players with radiant relics has a 5.23% chance to receive two or more rare items; however, each player can keep only one. Using one relic at a time removes this possibility and may be worthwhile for getting the most out of rare or vaulted relics, but it does increase the expected number of runs required to find the item. The rarity of a relic drop is indicated by the text colour of its name: '''bronze' (common), silver (uncommon) or gold (rare).'' Ducat farming Orokin Ducats are the currency required by Baro Ki'Teer for his unique items, and the only way to get Ducats is by opening Void Relics for Prime items and selling the Prime items for Ducats at the Relay kiosks. Assuming that all relic drops can and will be traded for Ducats (i.e. no Forma and no items worth keeping), that no relic drops are valued inconsistently with their rarity (15 Ducats for common items, 45 for uncommon, and 100 for rare), and that in multi-player teams the rarest reward choice is always chosen, the expected number of Ducats to be earned per relic is as follows: As shown, both refining relics and teaming up with other players vastly improve Ducat rewards. Playing in a team is free, but gathering traces to refine relics may be a less efficient use of time than simply opening more Intact relics if all you want is Ducats. Sale and trading The Void Relics cannot be sold, but can be traded among players. In addition, the Prime components that are awarded from them have several uses: * They can be used to craft the respective equipment in the Foundry. * They can be traded for Platinum to other players. * They can be traded for Ducats in a relay List of Void Relics and drop sites Relics are divided into four tiers, said to correspond to the eras of the Orokin empire. In ascending order of value, they are Lith, Meso, Neo and Axi. Each tier encompasses several types of relic, and each type has its own rewards table, comprising Forma blueprints, as well as Prime components and blueprints. Vaulted Relics Vaulted Relics are relics that contain vaulted items. When items are vaulted, all relics containing parts of these items are removed from drop tables while remaining in inventories. There are currently 40 vaulted relics. Relic Corruption Upon opening a relic after collecting 10 reactant, your Warframe will experience a surge of void energy in the form of energy corruption. This corruption can be one of multiple possible buffs, lasting a set duration. The timer for the active duration of the buff is listed in the upper right corner next to your health bar. The corruption effects are one of the following: * Your primary or secondary weapon no longer consumes ammo upon firing. * The Energy Cost of Melee Channeling is reduced to 1 unit of energy per hit. * Your Warframe's Power Strength and Power Range are doubled. Patch History *The Relic Reward selection screen now displays your ‘Owned’ count per Relic. ;Changes: *Your Equipped Relic information will now be shown in the Squad info dropdown box (where Equipped Dragon keys appears). ;Fixes: *Fixed Relics not being consumed for Clients who disconnect on the Fissure reward selection screen. *Fixed a migration at End of Mission causing Relic reward options to reroll. *Fixed Relic selection ‘Play Without’ and ‘Exit’ buttons hiding behind the screen if a previous mission was played. *Fixed the Relic reward screen rolling twice if the last player touches Extraction and then proceeds to fall off of the end of the map. *Fixed the Relic selection screen appearing when you select a non-fissure mission type on a node that has a fissure available. *Fixed controllers not working with the Relic manager and enhancer. *Fixed Saryn Prime Systems Blueprint and Soma Prime Barrel duplicate rewards on Relics. *Fixed the missing Nova Prime Neuroptics Blueprint, and added to a Relic reward table. *Fixed an issue where the Void Relic screen was unusable on controllers. ;Script Information: :We've run a script for those affected by Void Key to Relics. See this PSA thread for more information. ;Changes: *Vaulted Relics will now appear in the Codex (ie: Relics that are not currently in circulation that you may own). *The Codex section for Relics and Arcanes will now show items you've discovered but don't own (like Mods do so you can see the drop sources to farm some more). ;Fixes: *Fixed extra Codex entries for the refined versions of the AXI V3 Relic. ;Additions: *Relics & Arcanes now appear in the Codex in their own section, which reveal drop locations for Relics and Arcanes! ;Fixes: *Fixed the first tab always being selected after upgrading a Relic, should now stay on the current tab, and select the upgraded Relic. *Buffed mission rewards for Mot (Level 40-45 Void Survival); it will now yield a richer mix of Axi Era (Tier 4) Relics... similar to high-level Dark Sector missions. ;Changes: *The Void Fissure sealing process will be aborted should no players in the squad have a Relic equipped, i.e leaving while only having one equipped Relic will close it out. ;Fixes: *Fixed an issue with Clients not properly receiving their Void Trace bonus when their Void Relic reward. *Fixed a typo in Meso N2 Relic names. *Corrected the type of Dual Kama awarded in the Neo V1 Relic. Should have been a Prime Blueprint. *Fixed a title issue in the Void Relic selection screen. *Relics introduced. }} References it:Reliquia Void de:Void Relikt fr:Reliques du Néant Category:Orokin Categoría:Mecanicas Categoría:Actualización 19 Categoría:Misiones